


Tempted?

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Evil (tv), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Leland Townsend (CBS's Evil) tries to tempt Fusco.  Fusco is not impressed.





	Tempted?

Used to being woken up in the wee small hours, Fusco rubs his eyes after sitting up, the bedclothes falling to reveal his bare chest. He squints, then reaches for his cheaters; turning on his bedside lamp, he confirms what he suspected, that the figure perched convivially on the foot of his bed is Finch-like but not the real deal. 

Lighter, flatter hair, to be frank, a flatter ass. This stranger doesn't smell like Finch, who, beneath his fancy-ass cologne and body wash, makes Fusco think of a basket of kittens warmed by the morning sun as well as a lot of other good things. This guy smells like an overstuffed ashtray dumped into a bowl of rancid chicken soup.

"I've heard that you are clever," the stranger says, beaming at him. "Yes, I look like your dear Harold but you've seen through that."

The room is cold and getting colder and Fusco can see his breath. The chill makes his nipples harden and the way the guy stares as much as the cold makes Fusco pull his covers up.

"My name is Leland Townsend, though to be perfectly precise, that's the name of my vessel."

Fusco yawns noisily. "Look, could you get on with it? Some of us have work in the morning."

Leland's confident look falters. "See here, I don't think you know how important I am. What I can do." The word 'do' comes out with a long, low trill. "What I can do for you or...against you. I..."

Fusco makes a rolling gesture, "Yadda-yadda-yadda."

Leland's pale eyes bulge. "You've been noticed, Lionel. You've been a very busy boy but it seems that you've recently switched teams."

Fusco laughs. "Actually, they say you're born that way, just took an extra long time for me to get out of the closet."

The lights flicker and Fusco's paperback on the bedside table shivers to the floor. "STOP!" 

Shrugging, curling his lip, Fusco asks, "Is that all you got? Oh, honey."

"You were evil. You've changed. My associates want you back on our side. We can offer you things: loves, riches, the finest things in life. Power. Himmm?"

As Leland drawls, the air shimmers and his  
form changes, hair darkening and spiking, body now nude, knees spreading to reveal a hard, thick dick that's dripping on Fusco's bedspread.

"You gonna pay for the dry cleaning? Raised in a barn, were you?"

Turning clenched and red, Leland whines, "This...this doesn't tempt you?!?"

Fusco wrinkles his nose. "Maybe, if I hadn't seen the real thing. Hate to be the bearer of bad news but..." Fusco searches for the right words. Finding them, he smiles sympathetically at the demon. "But yah basic."

Heartened by the warmth returning to bedroom and by his visitor's eggplant-colored visage, Fusco presses on. "You're gonna threaten me next but I tell you what, bub, I've lived through Hell. I've been shot and tortured and have done things, terrible things but still I persevere. With a little help from my friends."

"And if I destroy your friends?"

Fusco smiles because he knows what he's about to say is true; "Then there will be more, there will always be more of us fighting the good fight." 

He punches his pillow and pulls the covers to his chin, rolling sideways to turn off his lamp.

"Don't let the door hit yah on your way out."


End file.
